


Blanco Acero

by Gobletmoonstone123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Multi, Multipairing, Veterinary Clinic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: Jamas toma en serio a los animales hasta que le toca ir de emergencia al veterinario pues su peludo amigo se ha comido una correa que dejo por descuido  y ahora anda desesperado por salvarle la vida.El doctor Arlet acudirá a su ayuda pero de una forma muy critica. Erwin aprenderá en el proceso a como ganarse el corazón de este joven recién egresado, quien acepta su presencia mas por cortesía forzada que por cualquier otra cosa.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Blanco Acero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaDeAcero7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/gifts).



> Regalo de intercambio del evento realizado por @Hessefan para la querida @LunaDeAcero7

Cuando Beelzebub se había enfermado del estómago por comerse una de sus correas de cuero, Erwin supo en verdad lo que era el terror y la culpa de ver morir a tu hijo sino lo llevabas de emergencia al hospital, o en este caso al veterinario.

Para hacer del drama un chiste, Beelzebub no era más que un Samoyedo; un perro grande y peludo, blanco con facciones algo lobeznos, con un toque adorable en su mirada y atisbo de sonrisa, lo cual lo hacía lucir como un verdadero encanto por donde se le mirase.

El nombre sin embargo no fue dado por él ya que, ¿a quién se le ocurre poner el nombre de un demonio que aparece en la biblia, a semejante encanto de criatura? Bueno, encanto a simple vista si lo era por su belleza, ya que el pelo era blanco inmaculado, largo y pedigrí de primera; cualquiera diría que era un rey. Ahora su carácter travieso y destructivo bien podría merecerle semejante nombre, pues el poco tiempo que Erwin sacaba para pasearlo y cuidarlo estaba haciendo mella en su vida privada lo cual empezaba a acarrearle más problemas de los que tenía en su oficina.

—Ten querido hermano, feliz cumpleaños — le dijo su hermana Sarah riendo mientras Erwin aceptaba de mala gana una enorme bola de pelo blanco, que más que perro parecía un peluche —, estoy segura que tendrás con que entretenerte mientras buscas a la novia ideal.

El señor Smith soltó una carcajada mientras Sarah, tan encantadora con su sonrisa, veía satisfecha como su hermano cedía ante sus caprichos una vez más.

La bola de pelos lo olfateó para sacar tímidamente la lengua y lamerle la nariz, cosa que Erwin evitó a toda costa pues siempre le habían encantado los gatos, pero los perros no eran de su agrado, sin embargo antes de que pudiese protestar, Sarah lo interrumpió diciéndole que ese perro no tenía olor a diferencia de otros y que era muy seguro para tenerlo en casa.

—Es un Samoyedo de lo más adorable y pomposo. Lo compré de un criadero o, bueno, más bien me lo regalaron ya que iba a ser para la novia de un amigo, pero este no pudo quedárselo, así que te lo dejo a ti—Sonrió satisfecha por su logro mientras Erwin colocaba a la pelusa en el suelo.

—Sarah no voy a cuidar a esta cosa, sabes que soy amante de los gatos.

—Eras, querido hermano, eras porque a partir de ahora eres dueño de un perro.

—Uno con pedigrí bien bonito —agregó el señor Smith.

—Y de criadero, demás está decir — dijo Sarah con satisfacción.

Recordando lo adorable y bonito que era cuando se lo regalaron y sin dejar de observar su rostro, lo subió al carro como pudo, coloco el Gps buscando la veterinaria más cercana y condujo como alma que lleva al diablo hacia la misma mientras cuidaba de no chocar autos con nadie a pesar de la prisa, pues en medio de la angustia que traía consigo, no se le ocurrió llamar al 911 sino llevarlo él mismo.

Era solo un perro, o eso se decía a sí mismo hasta que empezó a tomarle cariño y ahora estaba rogándole a todas las deidades habidas y por haber que pudiera llegar y salvarle la vida a su felpudo amigo.

Apenas encontró el estacionamiento se paró en frente y logró posicionarse lo más rápido posible para sacar a su convaleciente amigo y llevarlo en brazos a la recepción esperando que pudieran atenderlo cuanto antes.

Una rubia con nariz prominente que pasaba por ahí al verlo tan desesperado por no ver al recepcionista decidió apiadarse de él.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu amigo? —preguntó consternada al ver el estado del perro.

—Se comió una de mis correas de cuero, ¡ayúdeme por favor!

—Venga por acá — dijo en un tono que no daba lugar a réplicas. Erwin la siguió obedientemente por el lado izquierdo hasta el final de un pasillo donde estaban unas oficinas. Siguió por la derecha hasta llegar a una puerta donde se leía con letras grises “consultorio Doctor Armin Arlet”.

Apenas entró se encontró con un joven de no más de diecinueve o veinte años con un rostro que apenas indicaba que había dejado la pubertad de lado, su corte de pelo era estilo hongo aunque un poco largo , tenía unos prominentes ojos azules que bien podrían hacerlo pasar como parte de su familia. Este se encontraba terminando de colocar una inyección a un Dóberman cachorro.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó consternado viendo de reojo a la bola de pelos blanca que tomaba por perro.

—Mi perro se comió una correa — soltó sin más el mayor.

El joven le regaló una mirada de horror, antes de decir automáticamente que necesitaba meterlo en cirugía para sacarle ese objeto.

— ¡Hágalo ya!

Armin terminó de colocar la inyección al otro perro y le pidió a Annie que le hiciera una radiografía al nuevo paciente para verificar qué tan grave era el asunto y ver si se podía operar ya mismo.

—Espere aquí en esta sala mientras miramos las radiografías y vemos que se hace— fue lo que le dijeron al mayor quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía asustado como si estuviera a punto de perder a un hijo. El cachorro solo tenía seis meses y un tamaño formidable, lo suficiente para comerse una maldita correa logrando llevarlo a emergencia inmediata.

En el salón de rayos x Armin observaba con su asistenta Annie el veredicto final.

—La hebilla de la correa está cerca de su esófago y si no se lo operamos pronto podría morir. Hay que aplicar anestesia y llevarlo a cirugía ya mismo.

Durante las siguientes horas Erwin intentó mantener la calma. Llamó a Hange y le mando mensaje de texto a Levi sobre su problema con el perro, que se sentía culpable por no haber estado para él cuándo debía y no haber prevenido que su mascota, siendo tan curioso e inocente terminaría por agarrar una correa que dejó en el suelo por descuido.

Ambos amigos fueron a apoyarlo sin importar que tuvieran que trabajar al día siguiente, pues para Erwin el hecho de que se le muriera el perro, que si bien mucho no lo calaba al principio, empezaba a tomarle cariño, sin embargo era el temor a las regañinas que le daría su hermana, tan insoportable e insistente con el amor a los animales.

Esto sería una noche larga para el atormentado Erwin quien solo podía ver la cara de profunda decepción de su hermana sin hablarle por meses. Ya la veía venir.

—Tch, no puedo creer que haya accedido a esto solo por apoyo moral, es increíble que no sepas ni puedas por tu propia cuenta cuidar de un crio, joder Erwin, si así eres como padre pobre de quien sea tu hijo.

—Uh Levi no me hagas hablar, mira que ese hermoso conejillo de indias que te regalé lo acabaste perdiendo dentro de tu propio apartamento—dijo Hange.

—Era una rata sin cola, cuatro ojos de mierda, ¿sabes lo que es tener que lidiar con un bicho peludo cuyo paradero es inaccesible solo para terminar caminando entre tus pies sobre la cama o durmiendo encima de tu pecho cuando despiertas?

—Es adorable, no te quejes. El esponjoso quiere sentir tu calor.

—Querrás decir la rata, y esa cosa me mata de un infarto.

—¿Podrían dejar de discutir sobre mascotas? — Erwin estaba traumatizado con la visión de su perro ahogándose, pensando que además de pagar para el funeral si moría también tendría que afrontar cargos con la ley por descuido.

—No es el fin del mundo mi querido amigo— dijo Hange poniéndole una mano en el hombro a modo de apoyo moral—; sabemos muy bien que tú no eres capaz de asesinar a ninguna criatura viviente, al menos no intencionalmente.

Se abrieron las puertas de emergencia donde salieron tres personas con batas de médico y se dirigían hacia ellos. Un vuelco en el corazón del más alto le quitó el habla mientras dichas figuras se posicionaban ante ellos.

—Hemos terminado la operación— empezó el doctor Arlet.

— ¿Y bien entonces?

—Está delicado de salud.

Ante esa declaración Erwin cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pues todavía se sentía culpable.

—Estará bajo observación en la clínica durante las siguientes tres semanas.

Aquello le cayó como balde de agua fría; tendrían que estarlo monitoreando diariamente para ver como reaccionaba y si su mejoría significaba poder llevarlo a casa.

—No se moleste en esperar más, vaya a casa y venga de visita el fin de semana.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias. ¿Dónde está ahora?

En eso, la voz del hombre que estaba a la derecha del doctor, de cabello chocolate y más alto que Armin, habló:

—Está de regreso en su área de descanso luego de la operación.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Hoy no. Es demasiado tarde y necesita dormir. Venga el sábado o quizás en tres días, es muy temprano para venir a verlo recién operado—dijo Annie.

—Ya oyó a mis colegas. Lo esperamos el fin de semana— dijo el rubio más pequeño encogiéndose de hombros para luego darse la media vuelta.

* * *

Los siguientes días no pudo dejar de pensar en su peludo amigo de cuatro patas, a pesar de todo el trabajo que se cargaba en la oficina y los documentos o papeles que tenía que revisar para una junta. Aunque por fuera pareciera imperturbable cuando estaba a solas, la imagen de su perro ahogándose lo perseguía, carcomiendo su consciencia.

No es que fuera un insensible, porque los animales tenían su derecho y espacio a existir en la tierra, pero él, que siempre amó a los felinos y ahora debía cuidar a un perro era más responsabilidad todavía, aquello le causaba estragos en su conciencia pues eran criaturas menos inteligentes y más dependientes del ser humano que un gato, entonces debía tener mucho tiempo libre (que él no tenía) para pasear a un perro que requería de constante atención.

Mientras terminaba unos papeleos de la junta del día siguiente, fue interrumpido abruptamente por la impasible presencia de su mejor amigo Levi Ackerman.

—Se vale tocar la puerta para empezar. Debes trabajar en tus modales.

—Como si me importara. No veo a nadie importante por acá como para rendir pleitesía o respeto.

—Me la debes a mí que soy tu jefe directo.

Levi se sentó frente a él cruzando los brazos sin medir palabra por unos instantes pero Erwin sabía que algo se traía entre manos porque de lo contrario no estaría ahí en su oficina.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? — dijo sin levantar la mirada de su papeleo intentando despejar de su mente la imagen de su perro ahogándose.

— ¡Uy qué grosero! Y yo que te tomaba por alguien más cortés.

Al oírlo decir aquello con su usual sarcasmo Erwin levantó la mirada interesado. Era más que obvio que algo se traía entre manos.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? Porque visita amena para saber de mí no es.

—Deberíamos visitar a tu perro y ver cómo está.

—¿Solo eso?

—Es tu bebé o bueno algo parecido. Se supone que estás preocupado por él.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—El sentido común.

—Tu sentido común no es igual al resto de la gente.

—¡Vamos Erwin, no seas egoísta, ve a darle una visita a tu hijo perruno!

En eso recordó el nerviosismo del lunes por saber si estaba bien luego de la ardua operación. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte al ver la fría indiferencia del doctor que atendió a su perro luego de dar el diagnóstico y una vez que salió de operación.

Levi lo notó ido así que chasqueó sus dedos ruidosamente para llamar su atención. Curiosamente supo leer sus pensamientos.

—No creo que el doctor Armin sea mala persona. Solo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

—Lo sé, es solo que no me siento seguro de ir a verlo todavía. Me da cosa verlo anestesiado acurrucado entre mantas en una jaula donde apenas puede moverse. Eso no es normal.

—Fue recién operado, ¿qué esperabas?

Luego del trabajo, a las seis menos cinco estaban saliendo directo a la clínica. Por primera vez en esa fecha Erwin no condujo por nervios. Sentía que la presencia inminente de su hermana, quien trabajaba en organizaciones para los derechos del ecosistema y los animales, le daría un sermón muy fuerte y eso solo mermaba su confianza.

—Relájate tonto, tu hermana ni tu padre lo saben aún. Yo te cuido las espaldas.

—Gracias — fue todo lo que dijo mientras llegaban a la recepción y una joven chica con cola de caballo los atendió.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

—Nos gustaría hablar con el doctor Arlet ya que quisiéramos ver a mi perro— respondió Erwin nervioso.

—Un momento por favor — dijo mientras tipiaba en la computadora y agarraba el teléfono para llamar a la oficina.

—Oficina del doctor Arlet, ¿se encuentra en estos momentos? Muy bien, les hare saber—Colgó el teléfono.

—Me temo que el doctor está ocupado en una operación en el hospital veterinario de Sina, justo al lado de la clínica y después de esto no trabajará más hasta el lunes.

En eso Levi interrumpió antes que Erwin dijera algo.

—No venimos por él, queremos ver al perro que fue operado el lunes por tragarse una correa.

—Ah sí, me dijeron de ese caso a lo que instruyeron que les dijera que a más tardar el lunes por la tarde vengan a verlo pues todavía está muy delicado para ser visto.

A Erwin le iba a dar algo. Ese fin de semana su hermana y padre vendrían a visitarlo y se acercaba la fecha donde ella querría jugar con el perro, eso requería de ingenio para mentirle pues su hermana tenía un sexto sentido para las mentiras y era muy buena descubriendo secretos de otros. Cualquier excusa para salvar su vida era válida.

—No tienes idea de lo horrible que es su ira. Parece una bruja, es intimidante, da miedo — dijo bebiendo una copa de vino rojo mientras Levi escuchaba desinteresadamente.

—Lo sé, es un tedio.

—¡No, no lo entiendes! Tú no sabes lo que es tener una hermana como ella. El solo hecho de que Winnie Pooh se muera es suficiente para causar un cataclismo porque ella es una defensora de los animales. Tendré suerte si no me demanda en la corte por negligencia.

Levi soltó una risa sarcástica cuando lo oyó decir el nombre de su perro, pero le dio ánimos como se debe.

—Mira, sí, tu hermana trae el caos consigo cuando se trata de animales pero tú también estás ocupado, le hiciste saber que no querías perro e igual te regaló uno. Nadie le manda a darte lo que no querías ni prometiste cuidar.

* * *

Faltaban veinte minutos para la medianoche cuando terminaron de lavarle el estómago a un paciente que se había intoxicado con agua mezclada con cloro. Sin querer a la dueña se le había caído por error un poco de producto en la vasija de agua del perro mientras ella preparaba la lavandería de ropa blanca de ese día.

—Terminamos, ya puedo ir a casa a dormir— dijo Eren cansado lanzándose en las bancas de espera.

—Habla por ti amigo, yo tengo que llegar a hacer lavandería porque tengo clases mañana.

— ¿De qué?

—Pues, ¿te acuerdas cuando dije que iba a empezar clases de karate y defensa personal? Ya llevo tres años y solo hasta ahora empiezo a decirte que ya tengo cinta naranja. Lo físico no es lo mío pero me está ayudando mucho.

Un silbido escapó de los labios de Eren mientras miraba con interés a su amigo.

—Bien por ti amigo. Me alegro que te ayude.

Más tarde en la casa Erwin organizaba su lavandería. Podría haberla dejado para el sábado que no tenía nada que hacer, pero quería adelantar a ver si hacía tiempo de hacer otras cosas como correr por la mañana o ir de nuevo a sus clases de karate, la cual había dejado olvidada una vez obtuvo la cinta negra hace varios años ya.

En realidad siempre veía a muchas caras nuevas, pero muy pocos terminaban subiendo de nivel hasta llegar a lo que debían pues era muy complicado.

Termino de poner la primera parte de la lavadora mientras subía las escaleras para ir a darse un baño. Entró en la ducha, abrió el grifo, y dejó que el agua lavara todas sus preocupaciones mientras agarraba el champú para poner en su palma y restregar masajeando el cuero cabelludo.

Mientras se enjuagaba en la ducha le vino a la mente la voz y rostro del doctor Arlet. Armin era su nombre y de pronto hizo conexión con un muchacho que hacía tres años había visto en una clase para principiantes en el mismo lugar donde él practicaba. ¡Ahora lo recordaba! Claro que lo había visto, pero por su forma severa de hablar en aquel entonces, con esa mirada gélida que no auguraba nada bueno , es que no supo reconocerlo en seguida y ni siquiera el apellido ni el nombre le hicieron pensar por un segundo en eso.

Se enjuago el champú y lavo todas sus partes lo más apresurado que pudo, cerró el grifo, agarró la toalla para secarse y salir de la ducha para entrar a su habitación y buscar un bóxer que ponerse.

Una vez puesto el interior se lanzó a su cama sin pensar mucho en el día siguiente ni en la lavadora. No quería nada excepto dormir y despejar su mente. Esa charla con Levi le había levantado la moral un poco por lo que olvidando que abajo en la lavandería el ciclo de lavado y enjuague había terminado, durmió plácidamente hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Armin estaba trotando por los parques cerca de su casa para calentar y hacer ejercicios de estiramiento. Ese día había despertado más tarde que de costumbre debido al agotamiento que llevaba su cuerpo por la operación de la noche anterior. Menos mal que hoy era un día libre por lo que podía aprovechar al máximo para despertar y hacer sus diligencias.

Eran las once y cuarenta minutos, por lo general lo más tarde que despertaba era a las nueve y media o diez por lo que no era de sorprender que a pleno medio día se le viera recorriendo la plaza.

De pronto oyó una voz que hizo que se volviera a ver quién lo llamaba y para su sorpresa era nada más y nada menos que el dueño del paciente que tuvo que operar ese lunes por descuido de este. Sintió una especie de irritación interna al tener que compartir espacio con ese tipo que si bien parecía amistoso y educado para él no lo era tanto.

—Buen día — saludo el hombre que se acercaba mientras decidía observarlo sin mediar palabra. Este otro, sin embargo, al no ser ajeno a leer el lenguaje corporal sintió una silenciosa tensión por parte del otro.

— ¿Pasa algo? Solo quería saludar ya que veo que eres el doctor Arlet. Armin Arlet para ser exactos, ¿cierto?

—Sí, soy yo. Buen día — dijo lo más formal que pudo y volviendo sobre sus talones para seguir con el trote, más no contaba con que el otro muy astuto decidió unírsele para trotar también. Al principio pensó que quería estar a su altura para buscarle conversación, pero al no ver que este decía nada aceleró desviándose del camino para ir en dirección opuesta a la ruta que conducía a su casa.

Pero el más alto al notar esto se aventuró a seguirlo solo para fastidiarlo, lo que provocó que no mirase detenidamente la acera donde pisaba causando que trastabillase con esta.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Oyó la voz del más alto viéndolo de cerca mientras extendía la mano para ayudarle.

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias— dijo aceptando su mano para reponerse y seguir con el trote. Erwin le siguió hasta que llegó a la puerta de su casa en la residencia donde vivía.

—Oye ¿no vas a invitarme una limonada? Hace calor.

Armin al ver lo descarado del señor se volvió a verlo con la cara más seria que pudo, enfrentándolo. Erwin, sin embargo, había entendido muy tarde que había pasado la línea.

—Discúlpame, en verdad no era mi intención sacarte de tus cabales. Solo bromeaba, lamento si te intimidé.

Al escucharlo hablar tan sincero, bajó la guardia por un momento sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. El más alto entendió que posiblemente estaba analizando qué tan sincero era.

—Está bien. Solo que no lo conozco del todo.

—Erwin Smith. —Extendió una mano amable para estrechar a lo que Armin más por cortesía que confianza aceptó.

No le perdonaba por alguna razón el descuido de su precioso perro y eso que no sabía de las razones, pero su instinto le decía que probablemente fuera de esos tipos millonarios que le regalan una mascota, la dejan viviendo sola y al rato lloran por un descuido donde peligra la vida de su amigo.

— ¿Por qué le pusiste Belzeebub a tu perro? — dijo sin pensarlo y tomando por sorpresa al contrario.

—Fue mi hermana, le puso ese nombre a propósito para torturarme pues sabe que odio a los perros, pero me gustan los gatos entonces me regalo uno.

—Si tanto lo odiabas, ¿por qué no lo diste en adopción o lo regalaste a alguien más?

—No conseguí a alguien que quisiera tenerlo por lo que me lo tuve que quedar.

—Eso explica el comportamiento desesperado del lunes.

Erwin rio ante el sermón del otro. De verdad que tenía una intuición aguda y un juicio bastante severo digno de un doctor. Tenía que admirarle las agallas por ponerlo en su lugar, pues muy pocas personas podían darse el lujo de decirle las cosas en la cara y no terminar asustados por una gélida mirada que este les dirigía usualmente si le contradecían.

—Bueno Armin fue un placer charlar contigo, debo irme porque hace mucho sol, el calor me está matando y obviamente no me brindarás una limonada.

—Que tenga buen día.

—Tutéame por favor. No eres mi subordinado

—Hasta luego.

Justo cuando se iba a ir le preguntó si él iba clases de karate en el Dojo que quedaba cerca de la empresa Freedom Wing Enterprise. 

—Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Yo también voy a ese mismo Dojo. Está cerca de donde trabajo.

—Qué bueno.

— ¿Iras hoy a la clase de las tres?

Armin parpadeó ante la pregunta. ¿Cómo un hombre al que apenas conocía podía sacarle tanta conversación y mostrar interés por él? ¿Acaso planeaba algo?

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — dijo tratando de llamar su atención.

—Sí, me encuentro bien. Perdone, pero se me hace tarde y ya me tengo que ir. —Abrió la puerta para entrar y sin más la cerró.

* * *

Durante la clase se sintió espantosamente observado lo cual hizo que ese día tuviera un pésimo desempeño. No se había sentido tan inquieto desde la primera vez que empezó las clases hace tres años debido a un incidente en donde de no ser por su amigo Eren, hubiera terminado sin sus datos personales y dinero en efectivo.

A su vez, su amigo Eren ese día le toco competir cara a cara con su rival insoportable Levi Ackerman, quien siempre lo vencía en todas las venideras competencias y aunque sabía quién ganaría al final no dejó de apoyar a su amigo.

De pronto los milagros ocurren y algo cambia pues después de mucho tiempo entrenando sucedió que por fin su amigo venció en un duelo a Levi. Nadie lo podía creer pero Armin estaba feliz por él. 

Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie hasta ahora, pero sus clases no coincidían con las de Eren, por lo que nadie se daría cuenta a menos que lo dijese.

Este otro, por su parte, estaba muy feliz por él, pero no estaba del todo sorprendido pues había notado más resistencia física en su amigo durante los últimos meses. Algo estaba haciendo que lo ayudaba y cuando se enteró por la boca de Armin, no pudo estar más que satisfecho.

* * *

Salieron a festejar más tarde ellos dos solamente pues su amiga Mikasa estaba de vacaciones con Jean por lo que no vendría a la celebración. Lo que si le envió fue una felicitación por wassap a su amigo por vencer a su hermano “cara de culo” finalmente y por bajarle el ego por una vez.

Armin le dijo que Mikasa y Jean estaban pensando en casarse y que quería invitarlos a la boda formando parte del cortejo.

—Ya me imagino dando el discurso de cómo acepté a Jean en nuestro grupo —dijo Eren con sorna rememorando los tiempos en la universidad donde Jean se echaba gases por comer quínoa a media noche.

—No seas malo Eren, mira que tú también tenías tus manías.

—Sí bueno es normal, pero me encantaría dar risa a la audiencia.

—Eso lo haces todo el tiempo. 

—Ni que fuera un payaso andante.

— ¿Quién te dijo que no lo eras?

—Maldita perra.

Ambos rieron mientras se acercaban dos figuras que ambos conocían muy bien.

— ¿Podemos unirnos? — dijo la voz de aquel hombre que le sonó familiar a Armin.

—Pues… —Cuando Eren iba a responder Armin lo pateó por debajo de la mesa causando un incómodo silencio entre todos.

Su amigo no quería ser descortés, al menos no con el de cejas rubias pues no tenía nada contra él, ni lo conocía realmente pero su amigo de al lado- el enano ese -sí que le incomodaba su presencia, pues apenas había podido vencerlo hoy por una sola vez y aunque estrecharon manos al final por una pelea bien ganada, el amargo sabor de boca que debía sentir el otro no le daba buena vibra.

—Disculpe, pero solo hay dos sillas; la verdad no estaba previsto que vendría más gente a unírsenos— dijo Armin automáticamente.

—Eso no es problema — dijo Erwin sacando una silla que estaba desocupada para sentarse junto a él mientras su amigo lo imitaba sentándose al lado de Eren.

Al principio las cosas eran algo tensas entre los cuatro porque eran energías distintas y romper el hielo con superiores era algo complicado, pero los meseros trayendo alcohol y comida pronto terminaron por alivianar el ambiente entre charlas, risas y pequeñas bromas entre ellos que pronto se convirtieron en miradas furtivas que daban cabida a situaciones que podrían darse si se lo permitían a sí mismos y dejaban de lado los prejuicios.

No supieron cómo terminaron llegando a la espaciosa casa de Erwin ni cómo terminaron jugando a verdad o reto, incluso haciendo beer pong. Lo que sí quedó claro es que desde el inicio tanto Erwin como Levi les habían puesto el ojo desde hacía mucho. Al menos Levi a Eren desde mucho antes ya que el rubio solo comenzó a notar a Armin recientemente.

La velada pudo haber sido más larga pero las insistencias de Erwin para que Armin se quedara y que Levi accediera a darle un aventón a Eren a su casa, hicieron de esa divertida noche una peculiar despedida.

Ni Eren supo cómo terminó accediendo a los caprichos de Levi quien lo supo engañar para no dejarlo en casa sino a la suya y terminar teniendo sexo salvaje de una forma muy vivida en donde tuvieron al menos más de tres sesiones y terminaron por dormir muy tarde cerca de las ocho de la mañana.

Ambos durmieron acurrucados al final de la jornada despertando entrada la tarde cuando ya era hora de despabilarse para irse a casa pues tenía que prepararse a trabajar al día siguiente.

Lo mismo para Armin, quien pasó una velada muy romántica y erótica donde ambos no sabían lo que hacían dejándose llevar por delirio del alcohol; con sus cuerpos embadurnados por el sexo practicaron en varias posiciones hasta quedar agotados.

Erwin no supo cómo un chico que no tenía tanta experiencia pudiera dar esas lamidas a su miembro cual experto, pero lo hacía increíble y no quería dejarlo ir.

—Te llevo a la clínica mañana a primera hora si así lo quieres.

Lo que fuera por persuadir a su pequeño amante quien era muy bueno dejándolo con ganas de más.

—Tendrá que ser otro día, si no me voy ahora no podré preparar la lonchera de mañana.

—Puedes hacértela aquí si quieres.

— ¿Y deberte algo? Uh no, lo siento, pero odio eso.

Se dio un baño y se vistió con las ropas que llevaba anoche, sin embargo Erwin se le unió para otra sesión de sexo que termino en risas, gimoteos y chistes entre ellos. A esas alturas no podría irse a casa por lo que el mayor le ofreció una línea de taxi para que no caminara tan solo de noche.

Cuando por fin llegó a casa al rato recibió un texto de Erwin que no respondió en seguida, pero se tomó la molestia de leer una y otra vez antes de responderle al día siguiente en su consultorio esperando a los nuevos pacientes.

Ese día le hizo observación al perro y pudo ver con eficiencia que mejoró mucho después del viernes. Se preguntó si su dueño se acordaría de la criatura y si vendría a buscarlo.

Levi era puntual para recordarle a su amigo que si no se animaba iría por su cuenta a ver a Eren al consultorio veterinario. Al menos a él si le importaba ver a su amante, pues no era pasajero lo que quería con ese chico.

Erwin admiraba la tenacidad y dedicación de su amigo, quien después de tanto alboroto de hormonas con otras chicas por fin sentaba cabeza o eso intentaba, pero a él le costaba sincerarse y abrir sus sentimientos a alguien. Le asustaba sentir algo y ahora más que nunca no podía sacarse a su amigo veterinario de la cabeza.

Iría a visitar a su mascota a quien tenía olvidada por los sucesos y el estrés que tenía de los gastos médicos por el seguro de la empresa y otra junta donde tenía que hablarles a otros jefes de otras empresas para cerrar una firma.

Como sea, logró salir de sus responsabilidades a las ocho en punto para llegar a la clínica a las ocho y media y finalmente poder ver a su amigo felpudo verificando que estuviera bien.

Se sintió aliviado y feliz por el buen trabajo del doctor Arlet quien lo veía desde las sombras esperando que ese hombre con el que tuvo relaciones casuales, mínimo agarrase conciencia y empezara a preocuparse más por la vida animal.

No estaba en sus planes ser visto, pero tropezó con un estante dándose la vuelta y llamando la atención del otro rubio quien alerta busco de donde venía ese ruido, grande fue su sorpresa cuando llego a ver a Armin arreglando lo que se había caído.

— ¿Te ayudo?

—No te molestes, solo sigue visitando a tu amigo, pronto comienza la hora de cierre así que apresúrate — le urgió.

—Ya me iba, pero quisiera tener más tiempo de charlar contigo.

—A mí también, ¿sobre qué?

—Lo que sea — dijo cegándolo con esa sincera sonrisa que hacía mucho no veía en él.

Armin quería decirse a sí mismo que era muy normal que sonriera, pero algo dentro de él le decía que Erwin era así con todos. Su sentido común le alertaba no enamorarse porque eso solo indicaba peligro.

En el caso de Erwin no sabía si Armin volvía a ser ese niño asustadizo o si de verdad quería algo con él; solo sabía que de enfermarse su perro nuevamente , acudiría a las manos de este chico tan joven quien era más que capaz de arreglar cualquier problema.

* * *

El invierno arreciaba sin piedad las calles, perturbando constantemente la tranquilidad de los transeúntes que no disponían de automóvil para desplazarse de un sitio a otro. Los que tenían suerte, bendecidos eran, pero hasta los indigentes tuvieron que pedir refugio a las casas gubernamentales quienes se encargaban del bienestar de ellos.

La vida de Armin Arlet había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados cuando gracias a las persuasiones de Sarah Smith logro entablar una relación amorosa (aunque discreta con Erwin). Ya que por sus profesiones y por no perder relaciones de trabajo debido a sus orientaciones sexuales, no querían arriesgar sus carreras. Todavía era muy temprano para ello.

Eren, Mikasa y Jean celebraron la noticia y estuvieron muy contentos por ambos. Hange y Levi también lo apoyaban y entre todos celebraron además el compromiso del semental y la hermana de Levi.

Este último por su parte había hecho grandes avances con Eren por lo que decidieron mudarse juntos y adoptar un gatito. Levi no le permitiría un perro aunque le rogase porque babeaban más y requerían más tiempo, espacio y compromiso que apenas podían darse entre ellos mismos en medio de apretadas agendas.

Después del incidente con Belzeebub, ahora bautizado Winnie Poo por Erwin, la familia estaba completa y ahora, sin importar lo que pasara, todo iba a ser distinto y con suerte mucho mejor de lo esperado.

**Author's Note:**

> Ojala haya sido del agrado de todos, en especial para ti mi querida Luna, cuídate mucho y feliz navidad.


End file.
